<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's a rich man's world by turquoisetumult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764351">it's a rich man's world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult'>turquoisetumult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack-ish, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, if only Tuco had the money, money, money. But alas, it's a rich man's world, and a man like that is hard to find... unless you're a Man with No Name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Blondie" | The Man with No Name &amp; Tuco Ramirez, "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's a rich man's world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts">lilly_the_kid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just watched this film for the first time this past summer (thanks, pandemic-life!) and was awed by how great the film was, particularly Tuco and Blondie! Enjoy the crack(ish) vid!</p><p>Warnings (as per Festivid rules):<br/>-some light flashing toward the end<br/>-somewhat quick cuts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>